Choices You Make
by TheHeartOfDarkness
Summary: Soul didn't want to love. He didn't want to love her at least. But hey, you don't all ways get what you want. It all depends on the Choices You Make.


**Choices You Make**

** - **_Madness_

Love is not a feeling. It's a choice. You choose who you love and how you love them. You can choose to fall in love, or you can be alone and love yourself. Who needs someone to love when you can love yourself? Yeah, loving yourself is cool.

**Chapter 1**

He was the cool guy, the guy everyone wanted to be. He was the guy all the girls wanted to be with. But he didn't want any of it. He liked the attention of course, but he didn't care if it went away or now. So now as he walked down the hallway, he was royally pissed.

They had found her. She would come here in today. This evening. That wasn't enough time to warn everyone he had grown to like. He had to protect the little that he had before she came and stole everything away.

So he was royally pissed. He didn't wan't her to come. He didn't want to deal with it all. That is why, Soul Evans is royally pissed.

She was like a giant black hole, dangerously sucking everything in. He couldn't take it. She would kill him-she'd kill him before she killed herself.

"Soul." He hated her. He despised her. He hated the complete control over him that she had. He hated how she always went out to him. "Soul."

"Yeah?" He watched as the brown haired beauty in front of him stared. He smirked, kissing her on the cheek. "You seem out of it."

But he wasn't out of it. Anything but out of it really. He was focused, planning. He had to make sure to watch her every move, he couldn't let her in. If he did all he would recieve is the worst pain immaginable. "Sorry Tia, guess I'm just focused on something right now."

Yes he was definatley focused. He focused on how he could get the charming little renegade out of his life. He wanted nothing to do with her. Nothing at all. Soul had everything to lose if she got to him. His mind. His body. His choices.

"It's cool babe. So how about lunch? We can catch up with Tsubaki and Kid." Tia was pretty. Her brown hair and her brown eyes. Her charming smile that made her eyes dance, The only problem was they didn't dance like hers. This angered Soul. He was dissapointed that Tia couldn't out liven her.

Soul feared he might break under the pressure. Soul didn't want lunch though. The food here wasn't cool. He grabbed Tia and took her into the nearest and vacant supply closet. He had another idea.

They came out fixing their clothes and their hair. Tia giggled, but it wasn't as cute as hers! Tia dissapointed Soul. She should do better. The sex was amazing but if she acted right then Soul would be happy.

Soul was lost in his emotions. He wanted to go home and wash this wrong feeling off of him. He wanted to wait for the sneaky little renegade to come and play her little mind tricks on him. He wanted to scream at the sky and shout his confusion of his feelings. "I'm gonna skip. I don't feel so good." He lied. Tia smiled and nodded. Soul briefly wondered what she thought right now. "Are you going to go to basketball practice later?" Tia asked. Soul didn't know though. He wanted to go, basketball was his passion.

"Maybe." He said simply. It wasn't like Soul didn't love Tia, he did. He just didn't think he was in love with her. He desperately wanted to be though. That was the problem. He didn't understand _why._ Why couldn't he love this girl. She was sexy, she was charming and athletic. But so was that sneaky black hole that still tried to suck him in.

Soul wanted to play basketball. He changed into his shorts and white plain shirt. He went outside to the spacious basketball court. Soul liked it here. He felt at peace, where he could work himself as much as he liked without having to worry about pitty little things called love. He was of course, in love with the ball. That was all he needed, right?

**Chapter 2**

Soul felt uncomfortable as his force was suddenly disturbed by his mother who was not invited. She shook her head as she saw his sweaty form. Soul held tight onto the orange ball, looking at his mother. His mother was beautiful. White hair like his, soft blue eyes. His mother loved him, he knew that. Which is why it killed her to see him so torn and broken all because she invited her here.

"Soul, what are you doing? You need to get showered up and dressed. Their flight is going to land in twenty minutes and we have to be there to pick them up!" Mrs. Evans said. She felt dissapointed. She wanted her son to be happy that they were coming. Mrs. Evans would be happy to see them. She would make sure her son was polite. She'd make sure he showed manners.

"I don't want to go." Soul said frowning. He rolled his eyes at his mothers dramatic sigh. He didn't like the way she had sounded, so excited that they were coming. To Soul, this was a personal hell set up just for him. "I have a date with Tia." He said. Mrs. Evans face palmed. She didn't like this at all. Why couldn't her son just do as she asked? Why wasn't he more cooprative? "Cancel it."

"No, I want to go on the date." Soul said simply. Mrs. Evans glared at her youngest son. He was still confused,m she knew that. But she didn't want this to end badly. With Tia, she was sure it would. Espically since _they_ would be staying with them. "Soul please-"

"I'll be home by dinner. We're just going to the park mom. Just please, let me have this okay?" He walked off without her answering. Soul hated that he had to be so disobidient towards his mother, but it was what he wanted. He didn't feel like getting a hedache. He needed one more night of peace before his cool world fell apart.

"Fine, you can go to the park but I expect you to be home for dinner." Soul rolled his eyes. How uncool, he was getting a curfew already. He was in high school dammit, he was popular and cool. He didn't need a damn curfew.

Soul ran upstairs to his room. The walls were red. When Soul first brought her here, she said she liked it. She said it reminded her of his eyes. She said she'd like to wake up in the morning to see red.

It wasn't as if Soul didn't like her. Well, that was a lie. He hated her really. He hated even more that that was a lie also. He couldn't hate her. He couldn't

Soul changed for his date, a pair of jeans and a black T shirt. He grabbed his keys and walked downstairs. His parents were getting ready to leave too. They were all dressed up. Mrs. Evans in a tight fitting black dress. Mr. Evans in his best suit. Wes with his shoes freshly shined.

Mr. Evans frowned when he saw Soul. He wanted his youngest to be there to great the youngest daughter. Mr. Evans was dissapointed that his son had let him down. It didn't use to be this way. Soul would usually be extatic to go and greet her. Mr. Evans guessed that kids did change as they got older.

Soul didn't care for the looks his dad gave him. Dissapointment and confusion. Most of all-regret. He regretted inviting them if it made his son unhappy. He had no choice though. Oh but Mr. Evans, you did have a choice. Everyone has a choice. The choice you make though, well that's your fault.

"Hey baby." Tia greeted him as she kissed her boyfriend. Tia was dissapointed that Soul didn't come to basketball practice. She wanted him to see the new cheer she came up with. She liked it when Soul watched her cheer. Tia was considered the popular girl at school. She was fthe one Soul had on his arm.

"Hi." Soul said emotionlessley. He kissed her back as she kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, nothing hot about it. Soul briefly wondered if he should feel those nerves people talk about when they are in love. Soul was in love, right?

"So, what's up? You've been acting strange lately." Tia was scared. She feared Soul would break up with her. If he did, her popularity went down and she would be known as the reject that he got tired of. Or maybe just a useless fuck he had and was unsatisfied. At school, popularity was everything.

"No, I'm cool. Just some old friends coming in. I haven't seen them in a while." Soul lied smoothly. It was only a half lie. He did indeed have old friends coming in, and he indeed had not seen them in a while. But sadly, Soul was anything but cool right now.

Tia however, believed him and smiled, kissing his cheek. All of her worries went away and she was now sure he wouldn't break up with her. "So, who are the old friends coming in?" She asked. Soul didn't want to talk about it however. "Just some old friends." He said simply, not looking at her.

Oh, but Soul are they really? Are they old friends? What is the truth behind these 'old friends?' Soul knew he wasn't saying anything true at all. Infact, they werent old friends at all. More like family.

Hours passed. Soul knew he had to go home, and he dredded it. He knew they would most likely be there by now, and he felt anger at father time. He didn't want the hours to go by this fast. So he took his sweet presious time driving home on his motorcycle.

Mrs. Evans was pissed. He should have been there hours ago. She knew she would have to lecture her youngest son. But for now, she had to entertain her guests. The Albarns.

"This is an absolutely lovely place here Lucille, I swear no one decorates like you." Kami said. Mrs. Evans blushed and waved her off. "No no, Kami you have an eye for color. Oh and Makayla, don't you look beautiful too." Mrs. Evans turned to Kami and Spirit's only daughter. She sat quietly, staring at the door with a hopeful look in her eyes, but with an ultimate amount of rage and anger behind it.

Maka wore a brilent green dress, stopping mid thigh. The pattern was unique, a beautiful flower pattern that looked so carefully painted. "Maka?" Spirit questioned his daughter. She had been out of it like this for as long as he could remember. Spirit didn't like it, which is why they insisted they move here. The Evans where kind enough to allow them to stay here until they found a sutible place to live.

"Where is Soul?" Maka asked, her green eyes going to Mrs. Evans. Mrs. Evans avoided her gaze. Maka was a child but they swore she was born to old. She had the most daring stare that could pour all of the secrets you held in your soul into her petite little hands. She was still a small thing, Mrs. Evans noticed. Maka was born premature. She was so small, looking about 13 but being 17.

"Oh well, he should be here any second I'm sure."Mr. Evans said. He too avoided the small girls stare. Maka's eyes went back to the door. "I want Soul to play with me." She said, tugging on her mothers dress. Kami smiled at her daughter, patting her hand. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind honey. You'll have to wait until he gets here." Kami said.

How embarrising. Mrs. Evans felt embarresment boil inside her at her son's lateness. He came though, walking in the door and going straight to the dining hall to meet them. Soul felt guilt and anger as his eyes settled on the strawberry blone with the piercing green eyes that stared at him in happiness. Her small form got up from her chair quickly and she immediatly threw herself at him, he reluctantly caught her in his arms.

"Soul..." She said, holding his stare. Soul felt himself unable to look away. Soul wanted to stop this. He didn't want this. He pulled away and took his seat, ignoring her confused looks. "Ah Soul, nice of you to join us." Mr. Evans said, while sending a secret glare to his son.

Soul didn't like the glares they were giving him, or the confused yet angry girl looking at him. He didn't want the stares this time. He didn't want the blonde girl to sit just across the table.

"Well Soul, arent you going to properly great your wife?"

**Chapter 3**

Maka was still standing. She looked at Soul expectantly. She knew Soul didn't want her like she wanted him. But either way he was hers. Only hers. Maka didn't protest when their families arranged for them to marry each other. She actually had wanted to date Soul since she was 13. Soul however protested loudly. Maka didn't prefer him protest, but he did not head her wishes.

Soul stood up and walked up to her, kissing her lightly on the lips. The kiss showed no emotion, but Maka enjoyed it anyway.

She sat back down next to Soul. "I don't prefer to eat." Maka said, looking at the food. She crinkled her nose as the smell hit it, her heaving a little. Kami frowned at her and her father shook his head. "Why not Maka?" Mrs. Evans asked lightly. Maka shook her head. She didn't prefer they argue. She just didn't want to eat.

Maka wanted to go to Soul's room and have him play for her. "I wan't Soul to play for me." She wanted to hear the dark and soothing sounds he made come out of the piano. She liked hearing it. It eased her mind. It was calming. "O-okay. Dear, would you please play for us tonight Soul?" Mrs. Evans asked her son. Maka shook her head, and cut Soul off.

"No, I wan't Soul to play for only me." Maka said. She got up and started walking towards the stairs. She didn't want them to hear Soul's music. It was for her ears only. She had ordered Soul not to play for anyone else.

Soul didn't want to play for Maka. He liked the way she swayed to his songs and said how much she liked them, but how she loved him more. Maka was so delicate. She was a dancer, a ballet master. She loved to dance.

Soul knew he had to follow. He didn't want to dissapoint his parents and his brother. He knew they all expected him to love Maka like he had before they were married. She was his best friend. You'd think he wouldn't mind marrying her. Why'd she have to ruin it with feelings and love? Why'd they have to grow up and start feeling for each other?

"I like the red walls." Maka said when Soul entered his room. She already sat on the piano's top like she always did when he played. One leg crossed over the other as she waited for him to play. Soul closed the door and sat down. "I missed you." She said. He missed her too of course but Soul wouldn't tell her that.

"Mama said I could go to school with you." Maka said as Soul whiped the dust off the keys. Maka recrossed her legs and tilted her head to the side her brows raising in her adorable thinking face. "I wan't to try for the cheerleading team." She said as she messed with his hair.

Maka didn't know if he had heard her or if he was even listening. She kept talking anyway, while playing with his hair.

Soul liked his fingers gliding over the keys, playing while Maka played with the mess of his hair. The song was a dark lullaby that he had wrote for her. He knew she liked to hear it, and Maka did. "I like the songs you write for me." She says while she gets down from the piano bench.

Soul knew what Maka planned to do as she sat on the bed and took off her shoes slowly while the music played. He didn't want to, and yet he did. He didn't understand the emotions he felt for her. One minute he hated her for loving him, then the next he loved her too.

Maka slowly stripped out of her dress and it dropped to the floor. Soul turned around and she sat on his lap, bringing her lips to his. He kissed her back sadly, liking how her lips felt on his. She slid her tounge in his mouth and he sucked on it. She moaned and grinded herself into him.

They had done this before. Two or thee times maybe. Soul couldn't help himself as he fell under her charms. He couldn't help that she made his hard. He didn't like it, but he couldn't help it. Does that make sense?

Before he knew it they were on his bed, panting and moaning each others names and he thrust into her small form. Soul was so much larger than her.

They screamed their release and panted. They were covered in sweat and Maka smiled up at him, kissing him lightly.

Soul didn't like it at all. He didn't like that he liked it. That doesn't make sense- but hey it all depends on the **Choices you make.** It will make sense, Soul was sure of it.

* * *

**Okay people I hope you like it. I may post something else for this but I got bored a little and just decided to end it here. If you want me to make another chapter and start on like the morning after then you can review and tell me or just pm me. **

**~ -**_ Madness_


End file.
